Pokemon Unlimited: the movie
by malitrix89
Summary: this is the ancient world of pokemon! i kind of got the idea from Sudeki so don't sue me. this is what might be the funnest story yet. WARNING! (this is a story a little kid should not read. it contains dirty jokes and lemons. so i'll just end this so you
1. I think I'm having a nosebleed

_Pokemon Unlimited_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but all the other main characters are mine! All mine!!! Mwahahaha (laughing sinisterly)**

**Cast of Characters (Good guys)**

**_Princess Coco:_** the heir to the throne and is always moving from place to place. She is always in harms way. (Age: 21)

**_Bryan:_** the hero of the story. Is a complete pervert and seems to always try to flirt with danger. (Pokemon owned: Charizard, Lapris, Pikachu, and Treco Age: 20)

**_Jasmine:_** traveling companion after the fifth chapter. (Pokemon owned: Odish Blastoise Age: 20)****

**_Katrina:_** by order of the queen she must protect princess' virginity. (Age: 18 ½)

**_Queen May:_** she neglected Coco since she was born. She would be glad to have Coco out of the castle as soon as possible. (Pokemon owned: none Age: 41)

**_Bell:_** Coco's nurse maid is always protective of Coco and hates the fact that she is traveling with Bryan. (Pokemon owned: Blissey Age: 29)

**_Flax:_** not much is known about him except that he really likes chocolate. (Age :???)

**Cast of characters (Bad guys)**

**_Jessie:_** these guys are in so many stories it would be pointless to explain who they are. (Pokemon owned: Seviper Age: 23)

**_James:_** same with this guy but not he is not GAY!!!(Pokemon owned: Cacnia Age: 20)

**_Meowth:_** this guy is incredibly funny (Pokemon owned: none other then himself Age :??)

**_Malitrix:_** I am the god of Chaos and I have come to rip this world to shreds (got some major issues)

chapter 1

(Coco's Bedroom)

Coco: that's it! I am leaving this place for good!!!

Bell: now, now let's not get hasty. Your mother never comes to visit, how is this any different from any other time?

Coco: (packing her things) this is the last time she will ever do this to me.

(Queen May enters)

May: I hear you are leaving again. (Casually speaking)

Coco: like you would give a shit! (Now incredible furious)

May: (ignoring the comment) you shall go with an escort.

Coco: Whatever! I just what out.

(End of scene 1.0)

(The Palace)

Bryan: (half heartedly) Hail queen May!!!

May: I'll just cut the crap and get to the point. I want you escort the princess to the Mirage Kingdom, and also absolutely no fooling around. That means no suggesting anything... (Awkwardly said) well you know, none of that stuff!!!

Bryan: (thought: well... you never said what kind of things I can't do) (said aloud) Yes of course I will not have sex with your daughter. (Crossing his fingers behind his back)

May: (Flinching at the word "sex") that is all well and good to hear you say that but if you strip her of her virginity, your genitals will pay the price. Mwahahaha (Laughing sinisterly)

Bryan: that strikes fear to my heart your majesty. (Thought: well if this works out, I don't tell and the princess won't tell who would know?)

May: I've seen that smile before; don't think I won't keep my promise.

(Bryan walks away while cautiously guarding his balls)

(End of scene 1.5)

Chapter 2

(On the road to Crystal Bay)

Coco: you better be as good as your reputation.

Bryan: well... I'm not too sure. I'm a virgin too, so I don't think I have a reputation... yet.

Coco: I don't mean that kind of reputation, you pervert!

Bryan: oh I know, just wanted to let you know that what happens on the road stays on the road. Get my point? -0

Coco: you are disgusting. (Hint of pity in her voice)

Bryan: so you do get the point. Well then off we go!

(As they walk Jessie, James, and Meowth sneaks up behind them)

Jessie: prepare for trouble

James: and make it double

Meowth: just cut the crap and nab the girl. (Thought: I am so fucking sick of that motto)

Jessie: spoil sport... (Mumbling)

James: go Cacnia! (Cacnia hugs his lower parts (ouch))

Jessie: this is why we don't have sex... (Sadly shaking her head)

James: can't we discuss that in private!!? (Venom seeping in to his unmentionables (oops I mentioned them)

(Meanwhile Coco and Bryan were no where in sight)

Bryan: after he called out his Pokemon, it was pointless to stick around. (Laughing)

Coco: Hey! That's no laughing matter; my uncle lost his genitals from a Pokemon too.

Bryan: That was a little too much information about your family history...

Coco: why do I have this warm feeling on my ass? (Staring behind her)

Bryan: Ahh... (Sighing with pleasure and slightly guilty) an ass fit for a queen.

Coco: (extremely embarrassed and angry) get your hand off my ASS!!!

Bryan: you know you liked it...

Coco: (sinister look on her face) do you want to feel how my uncle lost his balls!!?

Bryan: (getting a little nervous) you sure inherited your mother's unique sense of humor.

Coco: that's not all I inherited!!! (Waving a big mace around)

Bryan: foreplay already? I didn't know you had it in you!

Coco: that's it, you are so dead!

(The scene ends with Coco chasing Bryan with the mace all the way to Crystal bay)

(End of scene 2.0)

(Crystal Bay hotel)

(Bryan and Coco walks in)

Receptionist: the honeymooner's suite?

Bryan: we'll take it!!! (Gives the man a _generous _amount of money)

Coco: you can stay in that one while I stay in the royal suite.

Receptionist: thank you sir, here are your complimentary condoms. (Wink wink)

Bryan: thanks but no thanks...

Receptionist: on your honeymoon and wants to score a baby, eh?

Bryan: wishful thinking on both parts my good man (walks up the stairs sighing)

(The two happen to be sleeping next door to one another) (Talk about ironic, yes?)

(Night time)

(Bryan enters the wrong room and is too drunk to notice that the princess is sleeping naked in her bed.)

Bryan: (slowly strips off his clothes leaving only his boxers) shouldn't have drunk so much whiskey. (Yawning) (Lying on the bed next to Coco) seems like someone warmed my bed up for me, oh well. Nighty-night!

(In the next morning)

Bryan: (whispers in shock) holy fucking god, this either is the best dream I will ever have or my life is turning in to a living nightmare... although this may have multiple opportunities. (Comment on the author's behalf: please forgive me for using the god's name in vain)

(Just as he finishes speaking Coco wakes up from her pleasant sleep)

Coco: that was the best I ever had (referring to sleep. Just a little info for all you sick perverts out there)

Bryan: so I'm not the only one who enjoyed last night. (Speaking with a smirk)

Coco: oh my fucking god!!! (On the author's behalf: again deeply sorry)

Bryan: That's what I said when I woke up too.

(Bellboy enters)

Bellboy: breakfast is serrrved... (Staring at the couple in bed) hubba hubba ()() nice, real nice!

Coco: (sitting up which reveals her rather bouncy breasts) get out!!! (Not noticing that her breasts are showing)

(Both the bellboy and Bryan are having a severe nosebleed)

Bryan: (trying to recover from his nosebleed) Coco? You might want to cover up...

Bellboy: (not even bothering with the nosebleed) I don't mind.

Coco: out!!! (Blushing a very deep shade of pink)

(Bryan tries to sneak out of the room)

Coco: stop right there Bryan! One, you are wearing nothing but boxers! And two! You and I need to have a long discussion about what happened last night!

Bryan: (putting on his cloths) let me make this clear, nothing happened between us. (Thought: Although I'm not sure about that area either, but I better not tell her that)

Coco: I agree. Nothing and I mean nothing happened last night.

Bryan: so we are on speaking terms?

Coco: get out!!! (Standing up and pointing him out the door)

(Bryan faints with a perverted smile plastered on his face after seeing her entire naked body)

Coco: (carrying Bryan's unconscious body into her closet (Stopping half way)) oh god why have you done this to me!!? (Author's comment: girl, god's not listening and also have you noticed that his head is on your breast right now)

(15 hours later)

(Bryan finally wakes)

Bryan: dear lord! She raped me and tied me up, kinky!

(Author's comment: that didn't happen, or did it? You decide...)

(After half an hour he frees himself and goes searching for the princess, who just happened to have left hours ago.)

(End of scene 2.5)

chapter 3

(On the road to Westy Caverns)

(The sky suddenly turns red as the team rocket's hot balloon shows up)

Coco: great! (Sarcastically speaking) Is that James fellow here to show how many times he can pierce his balls in front of me?

James: I heard that!!!

Jessie: He's wearing a cup guard so there's nothing to see. (Thought: too bad we were too late to save what's left of his dick) --'

Meowth: cut the crap and nab the twerp! (Thought: got to stop using the same line over and over again)

(James uses a big rubber hand and grabs Coco in to the balloon)

(Bryan enters just in time to see the whole thing)

Bryan: (throwing his pokeball out) Come on out, Char!

(Climbing on to his Charizard's back he flies toward the balloon)

Bryan: I'll save you Coco! (Thought: that is a very corny line)

James: I don't think so! Go Cacnia! (Cacnia hugs James' balls again)

Jessie: I told you that the cup was a good idea.

Bryan: Char use fire spit!

(While team rocket was dodging the roaring flames Bryan grabs Coco's unconscious body and they landed on the ground below)

Bryan: hey! Team loser! Look who's making a guest appearance. Go Pikachu! Thunderbolt!!

Team rocket: (thought: where have we seen that Pokemon before?)

Team rocket blasts off!!! (Flung into the distant star)

(End of scene 3.0)

(Moments later, Coco wakes up with her head on Bryan's lap)

Coco: I guess I have you to thank.

Bryan: you bet! I saved your ass out there! Sides... I wanted to return the favor.

Coco: what did I do?

Bryan: I guess raping me and tying me up is a normal routine for you eh?

Coco: I did nothing of the sort!!! (Thought: or did I? he will never know.)

Bryan: then let's forget anything happened last night.

Coco: let's not mention anything about that shall we?

(They remained silent as they continued on their way except maybe a glance or two from Coco or Bryan)

(Westy Caverns tribe)

Bryan: we're finally here!

Coco: I can't wait for a decent bath.

(Chieftain enters)

Chieftain: halt! State your name and purpose for coming to our tribe.

Coco: I am the princess of the south kingdom; I ask permission to pass through Westy Caverns.

Chieftain: and what of you young trainer, state your name and purpose.

Bryan: my name is Me So Horny and I am here to bed this fine young princess.

Chieftain: (laughing) you are funny Me So Horny what is your real name?

Bryan: my name is Bryan and beside from the first reason, I am here to escort the princess to the Mirage Kingdom.

Chieftain: I think I like your old name better. So I shall call you "Me So Horny"

Coco: that suits you just fine, doesn't it Bryan

Bryan: I am no longer Bryan my true name is Me So Horny!!!

Coco: yeah, whatever...--'

Bryan: Come my princess we have work to do.

Coco: Let's rest here first.

Bryan: are you referring to that kind of "rest"?

Coco: depends on if I get a bath or not.

Bryan: (thought: did she just AGREE!!?) chieftain, prepare my lady's bath!

Coco: oh! How commanding. (Giggling)

Chieftain: yes Me So Horny, I shall start right away! (Thought: this may get interesting...)

(While Coco is taking her bath, she's thinking to herself)

Coco: (Thought: it would be a bad idea to be thinking of him right now... god why did he have to be so damn _hot_. Did I just call him what I think I did?!! I can't be falling for that pervert! But I might take up on that suggestion from earlier. Oh god, I think I should stop thinking for now...)

(In a different part of the village, Bryan is healing his Pokemon.)

Bryan: I really like Coco... but how can I say it without sounding like an idiot?

Pikachu: pi pi piii pika chuuu Chu (translation: as far as I know, there is no other way to make you not sound like an idiot because deep down you are an idiot)

Bryan: I don't have a clue what you just said but I agree full heartedly.

Pikachu: pika! (Translation: I prove my point...)

Char: roarrrrr (translation: yes but must you put it that way?)

Pikachu: pi pi kachu (translation: stop butting in and go back to your pokeball!)

Char: roar (translation: I'm getting tired of this! I'm going back to my pokeball!)

(End of scene 3.5)

Chapter 4

Bryan: (thought: is this just a lust or is this really what they call love...?) (Staring in to Coco's eyes passionately)

Coco: (Thought: he's staring at me... what should I do. I should say something) is there something on my face cause you look like you seen me for the first time.

Bryan: for me, this is the first time I have really seen you. (His voice fills with the passion he never knew he felt for her)

Coco: (Thought: why is my heart pounding so much...? Is he going to say the three words I have been waiting for?)

Bryan: (thought: I better know what I'm doing...) (taking a deep breath) I wish I can express how I feel for you in the old corny way of "I love you" but I can't. I can't because I feel for you more then those word. The way I love you is beyond what those old words use to mean to this world. Princess Coco... I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on you. This comes from the heart when I say that when you got kidnapped I felt knives strike at me. And when I saw that you were safe I felt those wounds heal. Please forgive me for being so straight forward. (Thought: man that was a mouth full!)

Coco: (thought: I think I am a little dizzy...) (she faints in his arms)

Bryan: (thought: so does that mean she feels the same or that she was just too nauseous from holding back her laugh?) --'

(The next morning)

Coco: good morning Bryan! (Thought: I got this wave inside of me. And baby its pounding, inside of me, and when I get this feeling, I need sexual healing! Healing!) (Author's note: this was taken from "I Spy" so don't sue me. By the way... for all of you that saw the movie, I didn't feel like typing the repeated words)

Bryan: (seeming to read her mind) I don't even want to know what you are singing in that head of yours.

Coco: (blushing deeply) I don't know what you are talking about.

Bryan: (before he leaves he says) sexual healing!

Coco: curse him! Curse him and his mind reading skills!!! (Author's comment: it's a private joke between the two characters, so don't ask... I'm so wise... /)

(Katrina enters)

Katrina: by order of her highness, I Katrina Ashwood am here to (blush) keep Bryan out of the princess's pants. (Staring up and down Bryan's body) (Thought: although I can see why the queen would want that... this guy is _hot!!!_)

Coco: that's a bit too straight forward... --'

Katrina: that's what it wrote.

Well then, "high ho silver, away!"

Coco: (speaking to Katrina) he's like that.

(Katrina was too busy staring at Bryan to anything or the comment.)

(Deep in Westy caverns)

Coco: why didn't you think of teaching Pikachu "flash"?

Bryan: the light-up crown thing was too fruity.

Coco: light these torches then.

(As coco turns to face brain and pick up wood, Bryan takes the opportunity to grab her ass. But he grabs something much bigger...)

Bryan: Ahh, (Sighing with pleasure) definitely an ass fit for a queen.

Coco: Bryan... that was not my ass!

(The lights were turned on as Bryan observed what his hand was touching)

Bryan: (his nose bleeding torrents of blood) oh man! My nose just healed too.

Coco: do you know what happens now? (Taking out her mace)

Bryan: this is going to hurt! (Running away)

(Coco chases Bryan with a mace and Katrina tries to follow them in the cave)

(End of scene 4.0)

(Kiwi village)

Mayor: so the travelers have arrived.

Coco: Good afternoon.

Mayor: I heard from the chieftain at the Westy caverns that you would come. I am honored princess.

Bryan: yo.

Mayor: you must be the funny escort. I welcome you Me So Horny.

Bryan: I hear good things about your village.

Mayor: my daughter is also eager to see the newcomers. Her name is Jasmine.

(Jasmine enters)

Jasmine: greetings most "horny one". (Bowing)

Mayor: you have miss used a word. The word is "honorable one".

Jasmine: no, father, he is definitely horny. (She walks over and grabs him on the shaft.) See! Definitely horny.

Mayor: I am sorry Me So Horny. My daughter would do anything to prove a point.

Bryan: (Angrily) that felt...

Coco: see what it feels like to get felt up?!?!?

Bryan: (Pleased) gooood.........

Coco: pervert!

Bryan: ouch! I think I need some sexual healing now. (Staring at Coco)

Coco: (Curse him and his hot body) okay, maybe just a little peck!

(Smacking the mace on his head)

(End of scene4.5)

chapter 5

(The Dream)

(Bryan enters Coco's bedroom)

Bryan: I came to apologize for last night.

(Author's comment: folks, if you haven't noticed that Coco likes to sleep in the nude then you are completely oblivious!)

Coco: I want you to come closer.

(Bryan leaves the door closed and moves right next to her bed)

Coco: I want you _closer_! (Getting impatient)

Bryan: I want you to tell me how you feel about me. (Speaking desperately)

Coco: come over here and I'll whisper it to you.

Bryan: (Thought: I think I know what she's trying to do...)

(Author's comment: warning!!! This is going to get very and I would like to exaggerate this word: _very lemony_ and also this is my first lemon scene so Plz flame me or tell me how to improve on it)

Coco: (whispering in to his ears) I think about you so much I am completely obsessed about you... when you told me how you felt about me I was getting so wet. (Giggling)

I really want you...

Bryan: I don't think we're that ready yet. (Thought: I want her just as bad but we shouldn't)

Coco: I think I know a way to convince you. (Thought: this is going to be fun)

(Coco leans forward and kisses him deeply. His soul and every thing of his being were under her spell. Coco laid Bryan on his back. Coco was lying very relaxed on top of Bryan. They started with long and passionate kisses)

Bryan: I am yours... (Said lustfully)

Bryan starts to slowly move his kisses toward her neck. While he was giving her a hickey she thought, that's starting to hurt. As if reading her mind he licks it tenderly. She giggles and says "that tickles" His licking stops. With disappointment in her voice she whispers to him, "please don't stop" I think there is something else that would be of more pleasure. And she feels his fingers running down her chest and down to her other half.

Coco: before you start anything I want to know one thing.

Bryan: yes?

Coco: are you going to stay in your clothes the whole time? Let me help solve that problem.

She slams him on the bed and starts ripping his clothes off forcefully but then she stops half way.

Coco: it's like opening a Christmas present (she shouted with glee)

Bryan: I think I'll take off the pants myself.

Coco: don't be silly! Where's the fun in that? (She eyed his pants as if it was her enemy)

I'll be gentle. (Sinister look on her face)

She ripped the pants off slowly with her teeth

Bryan: (Thought: mmm she's a beast) now that that's done with, shall we move on?

She laid back as he began to advance on her. He started to sticking his finger in her and slowly working circles in her. Faster! She groans with pleasure. She starts to get even wetter. Then he stuck a second finger in and starts to pump in and out slow at first and then faster and faster. "You're getting me all messy before we even begin" but she wasn't complaining, quiet the opposite. She gets wetter with every thrust of his fingers. She starts to feel tighter and tighter. She was disappointed as he stops. Why did you stop? She asked. He paused to get a condom. I think you're ready now was all he said. He started to gently slide it in but she wanted more. It was taking too long. That one word ran through her mind "long" brought a smile on her face. She grabbed his waist and thrusted it in her fast and hard. Both of them stopped for a moment from the shock of the sensation. She relaxes again as he starts thrusting gently at first and then faster and faster. All she can do after awhile was scream his name out in pleasure "Oh Bryan!!!" after two hours the thrusting slowed to a stop. Both dripping with sweat, they smile at one another with satisfying looks on their faces. They looked at each another one last time before they drifted to a blissful slumber.

(She wakes up in her bed all steamy and wet in more than one way...)

Coco: (thought: god, I am so wet! Mmm, Bryan was great! Too bad it was just a dream.) (Giggle) (Authors comment: dreams do come true)

Bryan: what are you giggling about? (Sitting next to her naked)

Coco: oh my god! It wasn't a dream!?!?!

The next morning

(Dream over)

(The next morning)

(She wakes up after a night that would give her the urge to rape Bryan.)

(At the hallway)

Bryan: good morning honey bun.

Coco: hi, Bryan! (She pounces on him and starts ripping his cloths off. She still thinks it's a dream.)

Bryan: I'll leave you to yourself until you feel better... (He runs as fast as possible)

(Bryan's room)

Bryan (getting another shirt) I can only take so much. And I thought I was disturbed. I think this is her way of saying I love you. Wait... she loves me! Yahoo!!! (Jumping around) She loves me!

(Authors comment: he is definitely the more disturbed of the two.)

(end scene 5.0)


	2. unexpected love

Unexpected love

From last time: coco and her hidden perverted dreams finally got the better of her and the newest arrival of the traveling companions expands to a party of three. Bryan finally gets felt up. Will the two women be too much for our hero? But what if we give him something for his troubles…

(Afternoon in kiwi village)

Coco: I-I-I'm sorry for this morning… (Blushing deeply)

Bryan: no harm done honey bun. (Winking) found it rather enjoyable!

Coco: that is by far the most perverted thing you have said all day.

Bryan: you don't know that for sure… (Grinning evilly)

(At the lunch table)

(Coco was about to sit down next to Bryan when all of a sudden she felt a warm sensation on her butt. Coco instinctively slapped Bryan soundly in the face sending him flying into the table completely destroying the food and everyone's appetite… so the crowd left with complains and shouting) baka!

Bryan: ouch, but it was worth it (grinning a happy smile at Coco)

Coco: (Blushing like a cherry red) yeah… Worth it… (Lost in his eyes)

Bryan: (popping out of the rubble and food) tell you the truth you feel different much better then before.

Coco: well I have been working out and what with the constant walking and everything…

Bryan: no I mean how happy you seem lately! Hentei…

Coco: hentei?! You are so going to die!

(She ran at him with her fists raised when all of a sudden she tripped over the rubble and crash into Bryan and they landed on the ground with their lips meeting as they fell)

Coco: I love you…

Bryan: I know my little hentei… I love you too.

Coco: (blushing as she realized what she had just said and heard) w-w-we better get up and clean up…

(Just as she got out of the mess. Then suddenly Bryan pulls her in for a kiss. Ironically that was also when Pikachu decide to sneak out of his pokeball. All the little yellow fur ball could do was stare at the two as they share a long kiss)

Pikachu: pika! Pi pi chuuuu (translation: oh come on!! Will you two just please get a room?)

Bryan: I'll think about that pika buddy. (Coco and Bryan leave a shocked Pikachu as the two went to the garden)

Pikachu: pi! Pi chu pika! (Translation: oh hell no! you just understood what I just said! Crap that wasn't in the script! I'm calling my agent! Awk! Hey wait for me!!!) (Author's note: sorry I made it so dame fluffy but I was working on "what if the devil made house calls?" so you can't blame me on the fluffiness)

(Katrina stays in the shadows watching the two as they kiss.)

Katrina: (smirk on her face) I won't fail my mission!

(Katrina disappears in a whiff of black smoke)

(end of scene 5.5)

Author's big sticky note: so… did you like it? I am deeply sorry for not up dating for so long. I hope this chapter will make it up. I just found out how to make separate chapters so don't be surprised that the rest of the chapters are a bit short. Please read and review!

Special thanks to redwyrm, vivi239, bladeluster0, the ultima3! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. Your comments have convinced me that this story is worth continuing!

AND NOW THE BLOOPERS!!!

Bryan: no I mean how happy you seem lately! Hentei…

Coco: hentei? Do you know what you just said?!

Bryan: err… I don't think what you just said is part of the script…

Director: cut!!!! Stop improvising!

Coco: fine but do you know what a hentei is?!

Director: err… I really have no clue… why don't you ask one of the perverts out there.

Bryan: hello! We are wasting camera time here!

TAKE TWO!!!

Coco: (blushing as she realized what she had just said and heard) w-w-we better get up and clean up…

(Just as she got out of the mess. Then suddenly Bryan pulls her in for a kiss. Ironically that was also when Pikachu decide to sneak out of his pokeball. All the little yellow fur ball could do was stare at the two as they share a long kiss)

(Pikachu's pokeball is empty)

Director: CUT!!! where is Pikachu?!

Bryan: I think he's in the can…

Director: I really hope the camera isn't getting any of this… (staring at the camera) aww crap! What part of CUT don't you understand?!!

TAKE THREE

Pikachu: pika! Pi pi chuuuu (translation: oh come on!! Will you two just please get a room?)

Bryan: I'll think about that pika buddy. (Coco and Bryan leave a shocked Pikachu as the two went to the garden)

Pikachu: pi! Pi chu pika! (Translation: shit! I got to hit the can again!)

Director: CUT!!! That was not in the script!!

Pikachu: pi! Pika! (Translation: I think I ate some bad ketchup… I really need to shit!)

Director: fine then go to the bathroom.

Pikachu: piiiii ka! (Looking behind him at a pile of "rather not say it") (Translation: too late)

Director: I REALLY hope the camera's not getting any of this… (staring at the cameraman) ooh! You are so fired! What part of CUT don't you understand?! Oh god forget it! That's a wrap! Get out of my sight! And tell Pikachu to not to eat bad ketchup ever again… wait… why is Pikachu even eating ketchup?

Pikachu: pika Pikachu chuuuu (translation: I'm right here nimrod. What a dumb ass…)


End file.
